<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lose yourself by cherryf3r3t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004377">Lose yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryf3r3t/pseuds/cherryf3r3t'>cherryf3r3t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryf3r3t/pseuds/cherryf3r3t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap didn't know coming to this party would wrap him up in a scuffed game of 7 minutes in heaven, but guess who enters the closet door after him?</p>
<p>Dream is also a wingman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lose yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter cursed me and then there was a poll but I ignored said poll and now georgenap. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh, I don't think I'll be going to the party tonight."</em>
</p>
<p>Sapnap thought about what George had said earlier that day before he left his dorm room. With a red solo cup in one hand and him leaning back on his other, he pondered if the glimpse of brown hair and clout glasses he saw half an hour ago was enough to confirm that yeah, George was probably here at the party. He still wasn't sure though and shrugged the thought off, taking a sip of whatever punch he had in his cup and swishing it around. </p>
<p>The area he sitting down in was quieter than the rest of the frat house, he found the open area upstairs and sat down next to a few friends he knew from his chemistry class and watched them play board games. Sapnap raised his cup to take another sip again when he heard loud shouts coming up the stairs. He laughed when it was a few members from the football team carrying the captain up the stairs while he chugged a bottle of some cheap beer. They threw him on the nearby couch and he whooped and sat up. "Alrighty, who wants to play some spin the bottle games?" He showed off the bottle and his co-captain who'd finally made it up the stairs shook her head and sighed.</p>
<p>The football captain, aka Dream, grinned and started waving other people to sit down while he situated the bottles and Sapnap scooted over to where he was. Slightly confused at his probably mildly tipsy friend but he had nothing to lose. Dream cleared his throat and plopped down onto the floor explaining how it was going to work. "So to make it extra spicy, no one will know who until they're both in the closet. I'll spin the bottle while everyone's eyes are closed and then I'll spin it again."</p>
<p>Sapnap took another sip of his drink.</p>
<p>More people had come up to join the circle of spin the bottle and Dream thought it was enough, telling everyone to close their eyes and he spun the bottle for the first time.</p>
<p>Sapnap's eyes were shut, brows furrowed trying to pick out sounds of who or what but then he felt two hands on his shoulder and a tap. He stood up eyes peeking open and saw Dream leading him to the closet but before he left him, Dream whispered to him, "I'm your wingman." And shut the closet door on him, leaving Sapnap slightly confused and also in the dark.</p>
<p>He fiddled with his fingers running the tips along the surface of the wall, feeling the bumps on it. His senses were enhanced enough to know when person number two was entering even when he had no clue who it was. The door opened and he shut his eyes to keep the light from getting in, already adjusted to the dark.</p>
<p>The other person had their back to the wall opposite him and was seemingly also nervous. Sapnap offered his hand for the other to hold.</p>
<p>They took it.</p>
<p>"Sapnap–"</p>
<p>"George?" Sapnap cut George off the second he heard his voice. He heard George give a muffled laugh and felt George's hand squeeze.</p>
<p>"Of course dum dum, I didn't think I'd be here though..." George's voice trailed off, somewhat unsure of something.</p>
<p>"At the frat party you said you weren't gonna be at or in a closet at a frat party you said you weren't gonna be at?" </p>
<p>"Both."</p>
<p>Sapnap wished he could see George but he could feel his presence and his hand and it was enough, until George moved closer and entangled his fingers with Sap's. </p>
<p>"Your hand is really really warm-" George stepped closer to him and Sapnap could almost see an outline of his figure. Almost see how George reached for his other hand and placed it on his cheek. Sapnap had a rush of thoughts, he knew why they both were in the same closet together.</p>
<p>"You know," Sapnap stepped off the wall and slipped George's glasses off. "Dream is a terrible wingman." </p>
<p>George burst out laughing, his hands moving to Sapnap's shoulders for leverage. "No shit, you can tell me that again, but we only have 3 minutes left and we'll be busy all afternoon tomorrow so we have tonight?" George knew the second Dream begged him on his knees in front of his team that he was tryna wingman him and Sapnap, and he might thank him.</p>
<p>Sapnap laughed with him but then he guided his lips to George's cheek, giving him a soft kiss there before pulling back a bit to glance at George's eyes but George had already pushed Sapnap against the wall and pressed his lips against Sap's before he had time to think. </p>
<p>Sapnap tilted his head just a little to accommodate him and held the nape of George's neck while he steadied the kiss, taking George's bottom lip and sucking on it before diving back in.</p>
<p>A small gasp left them both when they heard a knock but George pulled Sapnap off the wall and grabbed his cheeks and kissed him with his eyes shut tight. "We- ah.. We need more light, I can't stand this I wanna see you." </p>
<p>Sapnap smiled and peppered kisses all over George's face, even leading down his neck and he mouthed gently at it. "Don't you dare–" George pulled Sapnap up and put his shades back on. Leaning in for one last deep kiss before they leave for another place.</p>
<p>George grabs Sap's hand and with his other feels for the door handle, turns it and runs out with Sapnap in tow. Leaving the rest of the party gang who are yelling after them upstairs while they run outside.</p>
<p>"My dorm, it's the closest?" George looks back at Sapnap for the first time. And Sapnap looks back at him. And they go. Reaching the dorm in no time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George gasps when Sapnap presses him against the door breathing into his mouth and finally deepens their kiss, tasting him for the first time. He slides his hands down to rest on George's hips. A lot of studying in his future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I didn't edit this L.</p>
<p>I might be posting more on here tho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>